Breakups
by Blue44653
Summary: What happens when Romano decideds to break up with his boyfriend.A yandere!Spain fic.


"Ve~ Fratello? Is something wrong?"

Romano stomped into Italy's house and plopped down on the couch.

"I broke up with that bastard Spain."

Italy gasped, "What, why Romano?"

"Cause he's a bastard! God! I'm just fucking tired of his bullshit!"

"Aww, Fratello, it's okay." Italy said gently hugging his brother

"Get the hell off me Feli!" Romano yelled, pushing Italy away from him.

Italy looked at Romano sadly and sat next to him on the couch. They fell into a comfortably silence. It was quiet until there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be." Italy thought aloud as he got up to answer the door

"Romano? Romano I know you're in there."

Romano's eyes grew wide. He jumped up form the couch and grabbed Italy, covering his mouth with his hand. Italy looked at Romano, a question in his eyes.

"It's Spain, don't let him in." Romano whispered, "And don't say anything either."

Romano removed his hand from Italy's mouth, who gave him a puzzled expression,

"Why not?"

Romano shushed him, "Please be quiet." He pleaded.

Italy nodded his head.

"Italy, I know you're in there, could you let me in please open the door so I can see my little Romanito!" Spain called through the doorway

Romano dragged Italy to a closet to hide in, once in Italy deemed it safe to speak again.

"Fratello?"

Romano looked at him and Italy gasped, there was genuine fear in his eyes and tears were streaming down his face.

"F-Fratello, what's wrong? Why can't I let Spain in?" Italy asked, voice laced with concern.

Romano steadied his breathing and said, "Feliciano. I left Spain because he…" Romano trailed off more tears rolling from his eyes.

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion, "He what Fratello? What did Spain do?"

"He hits me Feli, he abuses me both physically and mentally."

"W-what? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but, I'm just so scared."

Romano was crying again. Italy wrapped his arms around his brother, trying to comfort him, and to his surprise, Romano accepted the comfort.

A loud crash sounded from outside the closet, startling the twins.

"Lovino~ come out, come out, wherever you are~." They heard Spain call from inside the house.

Romano's eyes widened and he started panicking, "Oh no… he's gonna kill me…holy fucking shit the crazy bastards gonna kill me."

"Shh shh Fratello, maybe he won't find us in-"

The closet door swung open revealing the Spaniard Romano desperately wanted to be away from. Spain had a crazed look in his green eyes that lacked their regular shine, and instead took on a dull hardened appearance. He wielded his bloodied battle axe in his right hand, the left gripping firmly on the door; he had a twisted smile on his face as he looked Romano straight in the eye.

"Found you."

Spain then proceeded to drag Romano out of the closet and into the front room. Romano tried kicking and punching but it was no use on the crazed Spaniard. Italy followed his brother and Spain into the front room yelling at Spain to let his brother go. Spain vehemently struck Italy, sending him to the ground. Spain threw Romano onto the floor and harshly stomped his foot onto his stomach.

"G-get the fuck away from me b-bastard." Romano said weakly

"What'd I say about leaving me Lovi?" Spain said as he kicked him in his side, "I said if you did it again, I'd kill you. Isn't that right?"

Romano painfully got up on his knees, only to be knocked down by Spain.

"A-asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Romano spat.

Spain lifted his axe high and Romano's eyes widened in fear. Spain brought the axe down severing both Romano's legs right below the knee. Blood splattered both the Spaniard and Italian. Spain smiled twistedly at Romano's screams of pain. Licking the blood off his lips he lifted Romano off the ground.

"Your blood tastes so sweet Lovi. I can't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner."

Spain then bought a finger to Romano's right eye and stabbed it in. Romano screamed louder as Spain swirled his finger around in his socket. After a good minuet he pulled it out with a suctioned POP! sound. Romano's head was spinning with immense pain, and it only increased as the bastard pressed his lips to his, softly. Romano hated it, he hated it! Spain smirked into the kiss as Romano's screams were brought louder by the salty tears stinging his diminished eye socket. Romano felt himself being thrown to the ground, and with his only eye saw Feliciano huddled in a corner crying and staring at him with terrified eyes.

"Feliciano! Get the fuck out of here!" Romano yelled

Spain looked at the younger twin, as he struggled to get up, his knees buckling with fear.

"Ah, yes. You're still here Italy," He walked up and patted him on the head," I'm glad you get to see this." He lifted Italy off the ground.

"You fucking bastard! Get you hands off my brother!" Romano screamed with all the strength he could muster.

Spain gave him a wicked smile, "Aww, Lovi doesn't want his baby brother to get hurt. Isn't that sweet?" He threw Italy to the ground, earning a cry from the small Italian. Stepping over Italy and grabbing his axe he lent down and said to Romano, "Say, Lovi, what should I lob off your little brother first? His arms or legs?"

"You sick fuck! Don't you fucking touch Feliciano!" Romano was now gasping for breath

Spain frowned and it scared Romano immensely.

"You know, Lovi. I've become tired of your foul language and since it seems you're just about dead from blood loss, I'll give you the privilege of watching your Feliciano die a slow, painful death." A dark smile grew as he dragged out the last three words. "I'll be right back."

He walked away and Romano looked at Feliciano crying profusely. Romano knew there was no chance he or Feliciano would get out of here alive.

"Feli," he breathing was becoming shallow, Feliciano looked up but didn't dare move in fear Spain would hear and think he was trying to escape.

"Feli, I love you, you know that."

Feliciano was weeping harder now, "I-I do t-to Lovi."

They heard a chuckle and looked to see Spain in the entrance to the kitchen, a large knife in hand. "Such touching last words."

Italy shrunk in on himself as Spain came near him, holding out the knife. Spain dragged the knife down Italy's cheek, drawing blood. Italy was crying even harder now. Romano could do nothing but watch, he was getting weaker and could feel the cold cloud of death approaching. Spain took at knife and rammed it through Italy's shoulder eliciting a scream.

"S-stop! L-lovino! Lovino!" Italy screamed as Spain administered more slashes to his body.

Romano could do nothing. As he died he saw Italy's terrified face and heard his pleading cries.


End file.
